User talk:Destiny!
Feel free to ask me anything you want! ---- 00:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Greetings! I am Oxico and when I visited this wikia a few weeks ago, I thought it was a lost cause. I am glad to see someone with SysOp powers is here! You and I can fix this wikia to the full power it deserves. I will try to recruit more Heroes fans to help. --Oxico 02:39, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks Is there any way of adjusting the characters box so it doesn't align the text on top of it? it kind of messes the page format about. Mr. Garrison 12:08, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Original Material Please visit http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Genesis . The intent of this website was not to copy the material of an already existing website but to create a completely seperate resource which presented the information in a completely different manner. Regardless feel free to post the material from the other site but you must post a link which gives them credit or you are infringing on their copyright and they can take legal action. 02:50, 23 November 2008 (UTC) P.S. I am unsure if there are any other pages like genesis which could be reverted to older versions which do not borrow other copyrighted material. If so perhaps we should look in to reverting them and then make edits to them as we see fit rather than starting from scratch. ? Let me know. Thanks. 01:42, 25 November 2008 (UTC) *Also http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Genesis discussion of titles here. later. 12:41, 25 November 2008 (UTC) In Response To A Comment It was accidental. I was trying to edit something but it went wrong... Template Is there anyway to get a Template for Season 3 Episodes? Ryan-McCulloch 17:47, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Thoughts? http://heroes.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Jdray#Power_Names 23:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Images In response to your announcement on the top of the page, I'd be glad to help :) --Semian2 15:21, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hey, I'm just gonna post them as they come. and I'm not quite so sure about what you meant by uploading to the portal.--Semian2 01:26, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Misc. I think there's something wrong with the site with Elle on it so I couldn't get one of her --Semian2 23:51, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Nope, Still can't get it, I'll find something--Semian2 01:55, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Reply to greeting Thanks for making me feel welcome. You are definetely the most welcoming Wiki Admin I know! I look foward to working with you to upgrade this Wiki. If you want some help with layout check out the Doctor Who Wiki as it is one of the best Wikis I know. Thanks again! --Gallifreyisgreater 15:54, 2 January 2009 (UTC) The Actor button Please stop using it. It's not up to date, and therefore is annoying. Please either edit the template so that it does what the button says it should, or edit the code that the button adds so that it reflects the template....Please. Amth ([[User_talk:Amthyst fire|''Enter my Mind'']]) 09:22, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Amthyst Hoping you can help me. Amthyst has been doing lots of edits to the wiki and I love to have new users but while his edits are not exact copys which violate copyrights he is using a lot of the same format the other hereos wiki uses. For instance adding quotes which this site has never put quotes on its pages or using a limits section on a powers page which we have never had but the other heroes wiki does. I am not saying I am necessarily opposed to having quotes or a limits section on powers pages etc. but one of the main goals of this wiki should be not to have a copy of the same things they have over at the other heroes wiki. Not sure how to address it with Amthyst or one or two other users who are oing similar things. 13:46, 10 January 2009 (UTC)